El cuervo
by milodeescorpio
Summary: Después de la muerte del rey Aelle, Ivar se va a pasear por los bosques de Northumbria y se encuentra con una extraña doncella que posee la habilidad de mostrarle su vida desde otra perspectiva. Sus sentimientos por ella no son correspondidos, pues el amor por los mortales es completamente ajeno a las valquirias.


**Hola chicos, este es mi primer fanfic de Vikings. Se desarrolla a partir del capítulo 4x18, como podrán ver a continuación, pero toma un rumbo distinto. Espero que le guste. Aún no he decidido la extensión, depende del rumbo de la historia. Hasta pronto.**

 **Los personajes de Vikings no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Michael Hirst.**

 **EL CUERVO**

 **Capítulo uno: Así gruñen los cerditos.**

El cuerpo obeso del rey Aelle pendía de las ramas en una posición similar a la crucifixión de Jesús, o al menos como los paganos lo asimilaban en base a las figuras y esculturas que habían visto en territorio cristiano. Pendía justo enfrente de la caja en la tierra que había contenido los restos del rey más grande hasta entonces. El grupo observó en silencio, regocijándose con la masa colgante del bastardo entre los árboles. Su muerte había sido dolorosa tal y como lo ordenaba el código, pero no aplicaban las mismas reglas del Águila de Sangre y por supuesto ese hombre jamás vería ni por asomo las inmensas puertas del Valhalla.

La sangre del rey cubría los rostros de los presentes, en especial de los hijos de Ragnar. Floki sostuvo a Ivar en su espalda todo el tiempo hasta que las primeras luces de la mañana seguidas por el sol en su cenit iluminaron el bosque de Northumbria. El eco era ahora apenas perceptible, las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Ragnar antes de morir…

Björn condujo al grupo de regreso al campamento cuando el ritual se dio por terminado. La muerte del rey Aelle era sólo el comienzo de los planes que tenían. El siguiente paso era el ataque a Wessex y la venganza contra el rey Ecbert y su linaje.

Floki dejó a Ivar en la carroza para que él solo regresara al campamento. A pesar de que no suponía ningún problema seguir cargándolo, era un largo camino y el joven vikingo pesaba más de lo que aparentaba debido a sus piernas. La carroza había sido un regalo asombroso, facilitaba muchísimo las cosas.

Ivar sujetó las riendas del caballo y trató de dar la vuelta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –le preguntó Ubbe interponiéndose en su camino.

-Iré a dar un paseo.

-¿Crees que es buena idea dar un paseo en estos momentos, hermanito?

-Creo que es el momento perfecto.

Más que el paseo o disfrutar de la espesura del bosque, le gustaba estar solo. Al parecer eso era razón suficiente para él, pero no para Björn.

-De ninguna manera. Regresa al campamento, tenemos que planear el ataque a Wessex.

Ivar lo fulminó con la mirada y afianzó el agarre de las riendas. Floki percibió el movimiento y le puso una mano en el hombro para evitar que hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

-Estará bien. El bastardo es más duro de lo que crees.

-Yo estoy a cargo, Floki. Si le digo que regrese al campamento debe obedecer.

-Yo iré con él, volveremos en seguida –respondió el aludido.

Björn sacudió la cabeza pero no dijo nada más. Una de las muchas cosas que le molestaban acerca de Ivar era que siempre se salía con la suya. El joven vikingo tenía la protección de Floki desde que tenía memoria, por tal motivo rara vez alguien se atrevía a contradecirlo. Eso había sido agente detonador de su actitud caprichosa y letal.

Todos caminaron de vuelta al campamento menos Ivar y Floki. Cuando el grupo se perdió de vista Floki le dio una palmada en la espalda y le indicó que se fuera a donde quisiera, pero que tomara las precauciones debidas y no hiciera nada estúpido. Después de todo había respondido por él frente a su hermano mayor y si algo pasaba tendría que hacerse enteramente responsable.

Ivar echó un último vistazo al cadáver ahora putrefacto del rey y formando una sonrisa se internó en el bosque más allá de la vista de Floki. El aire llenaba sus pulmones, era un poco menos frío que el de Kattegat, pero de cualquier forma erizaba la piel. Ivar cerró los ojos y disfrutó el viento en la cara mientras dejaba que el caballo eligiera el rumbo y la velocidad. Sentía que volaba, las ramas bajas le arañaron el cuerpo pero no le dio importancia. El único sonido era el de los cascos contra la tierra, las hojas crujiendo suavemente.

El caballo disminuyó la velocidad por la irregularidad del terreno. Ivar volteó a su alrededor y percibió el sonido de un aleteo extrañamente familiar, casi encima de su cabeza. Tomó el arco y lo cargó con una flecha en caso de que tuviera que disparar. Todo estaba extrañamente silencioso. El cuervo graznó y lo rasguñó en una mejilla, Ivar trató de quitárselo de encima y en el proceso la flecha se disparó y fue a dar unos metros más adelante. El caballo relinchó al sentirla tan cerca de su oreja y echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia ningún lugar en particular. Ivar trató de agarrar las riendas pero el movimiento de la carroza lo balanceaba de un lado a otro. El caballo pasó peligrosamente cerca de un árbol y la rueda izquierda de la carroza se zafó al chocar. Ivar cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Se incorporó lentamente tratando de recuperar la respiración. Vio que el caballo se había detenido algunos metros más adelante. Se arrastró hasta un árbol y se recargó de espaldas. Sintió un líquido resbalando por su sien y se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Era sangre.

-Ivar Ragnarson, derrotado por un cuervo –exclamó una voz.

Ivar se puso alerta de inmediato, tratando de averiguar su procedencia. Entre los arbustos vio una figura encapuchada. Se abalanzó sobre el arco y disparó en su dirección. La flecha se clavó en el árbol, la figura ya no estaba.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-¿Quién anda dónde? –dijo la voz detrás de él.

Ivar se volteó y nuevamente no había nadie. El arco no le serviría de mucho a corta distancia, deseó haber llevado su hacha. No podía correr, ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie. En el silencio absoluto del bosque nadie lo escucharía y nadie presenciaría su muerte, en caso de que la figura encapuchada planeara matarlo.

-Estúpidas piernas –murmuró para sí.

El aleteo volvió a escucharse, esta vez más prolongado. El cuervo se posó sobre la rama de un árbol y lo observó fijamente con mirada casi humana. Batió las alas y se perdió entre las copas de los árboles. Ivar trató de seguir con la vista el rumbo que había tomado pero no pudo.

-¿Hacia dónde estás mirando?

La figura encapuchada estaba ahora frente a él, imponente. Ivar disparó otra flecha pero no causó ningún daño. Atravesó sin problema el cuerpo etéreo cuando éste se disolvió en una nube de plumas y se rompió al estrellarse con la carroza.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Esta es la forma de tratar a la gente? ¿Disparando flechas en vez de saludar cordialmente?

-No lo preguntaré una vez más –gruñó Ivar.

La figura se deshizo en un aleteo y el cuervo voló a su alrededor por el bosque. Ivar lo siguió con la mirada, pero un extraño siseo lo trajo de vuelta. A sus pies se enroscaba una serpiente, levantando el cuerpo y lista para atacar. Ivar retrocedió en automático y cuando el reptil se lanzó a morderlo una flecha le perforó la cabeza y se enterró en el suelo.

-No hay nada malo con tu arco, es tu puntería la que no ayuda -se burló la misteriosa voz.

Ivar estiró la mano para tomar el arco pero ya no estaba. El extraño o extraña lo había tomado y a pesar de todo lo había salvado de la serpiente. Se materializó en forma humana nuevamente frente a él y avanzó con paso decidido. Ivar pegó la espalda en el árbol hasta que pensó que se fundiría con la madera y le sostuvo la mirada.

La figura se quitó la capucha y reveló una larga cabellera dorada tejida en una trenza con cuentas de metal y lazos de cuero a modo de amarre. La piel blanca de la mujer era casi traslúcida, etérea, y sus ojos azules eran fríos como una ventisca de invierno. Observó a Ivar desde arriba, esperando una reacción de su parte.

Ivar contempló a la mujer frente a él, aunque no sabría decir precisamente si era una mujer o sólo una chica. Era de complexión menuda y delicada, pero su voz firme podría causar una avalancha si así lo quería.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Ivar, consciente de que su propia identidad era ya conocida por la mujer y no había necesidad de presentarse.

-Nadie.

Ivar bufó molesto. No estaba de humor para juegos.

La hojarasca crujió con el galope de los caballos. Ambos voltearon rápidamente a ver el grupo que se acercaba hasta ellos y cuando Ivar volvió la vista hacia ella una vez más, había desaparecido.

Floki, Björn y Hvitserk venían montados en los caballos y se detuvieron a la altura de Ivar. Floki contempló atormentado la carroza y se agachó a recoger la rueda como si fuera el cuerpo de un bebé recién nacido. Björn fue el único que no bajó del caballo, se dedicó a ver a Ivar desde arriba con una mueca en los labios que no sabría decir si era de enojo o de risa por darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ivar bruscamente.

-Hay un asentamiento de soldados ingleses unos kilómetros más al norte. Sigurd los vio de camino al campamento y nos dijo que era buena idea venir a traer tu lisiado trasero de vuelta.

Ivar tensó la mandíbula. Bien podía ser cierto lo del asentamiento, pero también podía ser un invento de Sigurd para hacer que fueran a buscarlo. Compuso una sonrisa para tapar su enojo. Esa sonrisa que daba más miedo que si lo estuviera fulminando con la mirada.

-¿Estabas practicando? –preguntó Hvitserk sacando la flecha que se había enterrado en el árbol.

Ivar vio hacia sus pies y desenterró la serpiente con la pequeña cabeza perforada.

-Traje la cena –respondió.

Björn negó con la cabeza y esperó a que Floki atara la carroza descompuesta y Hvitserk ayudara a Ivar a subir al caballo antes de volver al campamento. Ivar iba echado boca abajo sobre las ancas del animal, sumido en sus pensamientos sobre la mujer que se le había aparecido. No era humana, eso era más que obvio.

 _¿Hasta dónde llega tu superstición, Ivar?_ , se preguntó a sí mismo.

Decidió que más noche le preguntaría a su tío Floki, él debía saber algo al respecto. Sacó la pluma de cuervo que había guardado en el bolsillo antes de regresar y le dio vuelta entre sus dedos todo el camino. El brillo y la negrura que tenía parecían casi etéreos. No era una pluma de un cuervo común, era algo más allá de su entendimiento.

.

.

Floki estaba trabajando en enderezar la rueda torcida antes de unirla de nuevo a la carroza. El plato con la cena estaba al lado de él, intacto. Ivar se arrastró hasta él y se sentó sobre un tronco a observar lo que hacía. Se estiró por el plato y empezó a comer como si fuera el propio.

-Haré que me traigas uno nuevo –exclamó Floki sin levantar la vista de su tarea.

Ivar sonrió. Tan predecible como siempre. Luego vio el estado lamentable de la carroza y se sintió mal. Había sido un obsequio y ya lo había descompuesto. Floki no se había enojado con él ni mucho menos, simplemente lo estaba reparando en silencio.

-Lamento lo de la carroza. Fue un accidente –se disculpó.

-La rueda estaba floja, de todas formas se habría zafado tarde o temprano.

Ivar asintió. Por supuesto que Floki no diría algo para hacerlo sentir mal. Era como un padre para él, más de lo que Ragnar había sido en toda su vida. Lo había enseñado a pelear, a cazar aún con su condición, a construir cosas pequeñas de madera y ayudarle con los barcos. También lo había instruido en la cultura de los dioses. Le había hablado de Odín, Freya, Thor, incluso el terrible Loki. El árbol de la vida y el Ragnarok.

-Tío Floki –dijo para cambiar de tema hacia lo que realmente quería saber-, ¿es posible que alguien pueda convertirse en cuervo?

Floki levantó la vista, extrañado por la pregunta.

-Únicamente Odín –respondió el carpintero.

Ivar suspiró. La presencia de aquella mujer no se asemejaba en nada a la de Odín cuando lo visitó en Kattegat. ¿Era posible que lo hubiera imaginado?

Sacó la pluma de su bolsillo y negó con la cabeza. No, todo había sido real. Tan real como el golpe que se había dado al caer de la carroza y como la carne de serpiente que estaba devorando en ese momento.

-Debe haber algo más.

-¿Algo más relacionado con los dioses?

-No lo sé.

Floki se sentó al lado de él y meditó un momento su respuesta.

-Recuerdo una historia que me contó mi madre cuando yo era niño. Ella hablaba de otros seres tan comunes a nosotros los vikingos pero a la vez tan ajenos como el cielo y la tierra. ¿Sabes lo que son las valquirias? –Ivar asintió-. Ellas están al servicio de Odín, se dedican a llevar a los guerreros caídos en batalla a las puertas del Valhalla. Según mi madre, tienen el poder de convertirse en cuervos, y es por eso que a Odín se le representa con cuervos al lado en su forma humana.

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Ivar estaba procesando toda la nueva información que acababa de recibir. Eso parecía mucho más posible, la historia decía que las valquirias poseían una belleza letal, tal y como la doncella del bosque. Sus propios ojos la habían visto convertirse en cuervo, todo encajaba a la perfección.

-Por supuesto que todo eso es parte del imaginario colectivo y el de mi madre. Nadie, aparte de los muertos, los dioses y tal vez el vidente, saben cómo luce una valquiria –añadió Floki con una sonrisa.

-Pero…tú creíste esa historia –respondió Ivar-. Tú creíste todo lo que tu madre te dijo y por eso me lo estás contando.

Floki se encogió de hombros con desenfado.

-Puede ser, Ivar, pero yo estoy loco. Digo muchas cosas que no tienen sentido.

Dicho esto soltó una carcajada y reanudó su labor con la carroza. Ivar sonrió. Por supuesto que estaba loco. Pero eso sólo aumentaba en cierto grado el respeto y admiración que le tenía al viejo carpintero.

 **Continuará…**

 **La verdad es que no soy una experta en mitología nórdica, sólo escribí sobre lo poquito que conozco. Una disculpa si hay algún dato que no concuerde con lo que ustedes saben, me tomé la libertad de hacer algunos ajustes para esta historia XD**


End file.
